


Rodeo Boys

by misumaru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pony Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Jean actually liked being called 'horse-face' - who would? But it had given him an idea. An idea that would probably mean he'd be stuck with the damn nickname forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodeo Boys

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'sex toys' square on seasonofkink card no.1. Massive hugs as always to the wonderful for the beta! :D
> 
> **Disclaimer** : All characters are the property of Hajime Isayama.

Once again, it had all been Eren’s fault. When was it not? They’d been out in the stables, fighting over the fact that Eren had called him “horse-face” yet again and it had somehow turned into Eren coming into Jean’s hand, moaning about how much he wanted to ride Jean like a horse. Normally, they’d just walk away and refrain from talking about it ever again, but this time the memory just wouldn’t leave Jean alone.

Not because of the sex, that was something that kind of kept happening… They’d both pretty much just accepted that it was a thing between them now – they’d fight over something stupid, have sex, and then do their best to keep quiet about it in public. After all, Jean still had the faintest hope that one day he might still have a chance with Mikasa, and that would never happen if she murdered him for sleeping with ‘her’ Eren. Plus it was kind of embarrassing.

No, it was the ‘horse’ part that kept coming back to him. Not that he actually considered himself horse-faced – besides, Jean was always the victim of choice when they needed someone to play decoy for Eren, so what did that say about _his_ face, huh? Eren riding him like a horse though… Did he really mean that? Jean found himself wandering around in a flustered daze thinking about all the different possibilities once too often, to the point where people were starting to ask him if something was wrong. Did Eren mean it literally? ‘Cause if so, that sounded kind of… fun.

So he made a few enquiries. On the down-low, of course, but it was almost heartwarming to find out that even when rampaging Titans were knocking at the Walls, there were still plenty of enterprising people out there willing to cater to any kink you could imagine. And some that Jean would never have dreamed up in a million years. It was… educational, to say the least. He didn’t buy much, just a bit and a plug ending in a thick, swishy tail (Wait. Just? What did he mean ‘just’? It wasn’t like this kind of thing was a normal purchase for him!) Jean was pretty sure his cheeks were glowing bright red when the owner started waxing lyrical over the quality of his products and how the tail had been made with real horse hair. Like that was even important? The guy even offered him a Survey Corps discount, which raised all kinds of questions that Jean deliberately chose not to think about. 

Despite the fact that he had everything tightly wrapped up in a discreet paper package and tucked inside his jacket, the trip back to the barracks was the longest of his life. He found himself ducking into corners, heart pounding as he checked and double-checked that he wasn’t going to run into anyone. Connie and Sasha would have a field day, he was sure, and if he ran into Mikasa… Well, they might just as well bury him then and there. 

Even once he finally reached his room, he still didn’t feel safe until he locked the door. Then unlocked it and locked it again just to be sure. That was an experience he didn’t particularly want to repeat again, but Jean felt an undeniable thrill as his trembling fingers unwrapped the package and examined his new toys. He must be crazy, but… he had to admit, he was looking forward to actually using them… 

Now he just had to get hold of Eren.

***

It occurred to Jean that maybe he should have waited for Eren to actually show up before getting ready. The wait was nerve-wracking. And cold.

Arranging a meet-up had been easy enough, all he had to do was pick one of their usual fights. He had just enough time to get a hand in Eren’s shirt and pull him close enough to whisper _My room, tonight_ in his ear before their friends pulled them apart. Maybe it was his imagination, but it seemed Mikasa kept glaring at him long after the others had lost interest in the fight… Nah. That had to be his imagination. She couldn’t have heard him, right?

Jean shifted position, uncomfortably aware of the plug as it moved inside him, tail brushing softly against the back of his thighs. Eren was taking his sweet time to show… Plus Jean was seriously reconsidering his decision to use the 3DMG as a kind of makeshift saddle. The harness was considerably less comfortable without his uniform to cushion any edges and the damn thing _chafed_ , straps rubbing over old bruises with every movement. Not to mention the adjustments he had to make to the damn thing so that it didn’t flatten his cock… Damn it, the bastard had better appreciate this! Although, despite the discomfort, Jean had to admit that what he could see looked pretty damn hot, even if he did say so himself. 

The plug was really getting to him now. Every swish of the heavy tail pulled at it as he shifted position and sent a shiver of pleasure through his body, then another spatter of droplets of precome down to stain the sheets between his legs. He never thought he’d be so grateful that the bit somewhat muffled his moans – he could only imagine what would happen if someone walking by heard him and decided to come find out what was wrong…. Sure, trainees walking in on each other happened all the time back in the barracks, but this was just a little bit different. 

As the minutes ticked on, he was tempted to just take care of himself. Not much, just enough to take the edge off - a couple of strokes couldn’t hurt, right? Luckily, a rattle at the door signalled the arrival of Eren, Jean inwardly sighing in relief.

“Jean? You in there?”

Jean let out a muffled response, then cursed and removed the bit before trying again. “Yeah, I’m here.”

“Sorry I took so long, Mikasa wouldn’t let me…” Eren stopped in his tracks. “Wow.”

Jean had to admit, all the waiting and discomfort had been worth it just to see the look of wide-eyed amazement on Eren’s face. “Like what you see?”

“You… I… For me?”

“No, it’s for Commander Erwin. Of course it’s for you, didn’t you say you wanted to ride me like a horse? Now lock that damn door!”

Eren did as he was told, hurriedly stripping off as much clothing as he could manage as he joined Jean on the bed. “Where did you get all of this?”

“Hey, got to have some secrets.” Jean stopped just short of offering to take Eren there. That seemed a little too coupley for whatever it was they had going. Not that most casual fuckbuddies normally engaged in something as complicated as this, but… He made to put the bit back in again, only to have Eren stop him.

“Leave it out for now.” Eren shuffled round to sit facing Jean, tightly threading his fingers through the hair at the back of Jean’s head.

“You don’t want me to shut up? Who are you and what have you done with Eren?”

“The first thing a new horse owner needs to do is check their teeth, right?” Eren grinned in response to Jean’s raised eyebrow. “Come on, let me have some fun.”

To prevent any further protest, Eren leaned forward and captured Jean’s mouth in an open-mouthed kiss. Jean couldn’t do much to respond, not with Eren holding his head in place, but he tried, kissing back where possible as Eren’s tongue explored his mouth. Part of him wanted to rebel, to shake Eren’s hand off and direct the kiss himself, but he reminded himself that this was his idea and that he needed to behave himself for the moment. Besides, Jean was sure he could think of a way for Eren to pay him back later.

Eren pulled back, the both of them breathless and gasping. “Seems pretty good. Need to test one more thing though.”

Jean was guided down towards Eren’s lap until he came face to tip with one very hard, leaking erection. If Eren had got this hard just from a kiss, then he must seriously be enjoying their little roleplay… Jean couldn’t help but feel a sense of smug satisfaction at that. Not… Not that he actually wanted to make Eren happy or anything. He quickly shook the thought away and focused on licking up a droplet of precome from the underside of Eren’s cock, before taking the head into his mouth. Eren’s fingers were still wound into his hair, so Jean found himself occasionally choking and glaring up at Eren when he got too enthusiastic and shoved Jean’s head down too far or too fast until they managed to work out a steady rhythm. Jean soon found that every bob of his head made the plug shift inside him, leaving him moaning around Eren’s cock as he continued to suck.

“St-stop, I’m gonna…” Eren yanked Jean’s head back, his other hand gripping the base of his cock to stop himself from coming too soon. “Let’s take you for a ride.” 

Jean wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that – he didn’t have any intention of actually acting like a horse, after all – so he kept quiet and tried to readjust some of the straps into a more comfortable position as Eren crawled around the bed to settle behind him. He heard a sharp intake of breath as Eren finally came into view of the tail. Jean wiggled his hips from side-to-side, swishing the tail a little and making sure Eren really had something to look at.

“Wish I had a mirror or something, you need to see what this looks like.”

“Here’s a better idea, how about I just see how it looks on you next time?” If Eren agreed with Jean’s suggestion, he didn’t say, instead choosing that exact moment to start easing the plug out of Jean. After waiting around for so long, it was amazing how empty he felt without the damn thing inside him, and Jean soon found himself pushing his hips backwards in a silent plea for Eren to hurry up and just take him.

“Horses don’t normally talk back.” Eren slapped the side Jean’s arse, earning him a pained moan. “Maybe I should have gagged you again after all?”

It wasn’t until then that Jean realised he had forgotten all about the bit, and he then promptly forgot it again as cold, slick fingers applied a little more lube to his hole. With the plug removed, Eren was able to slide in easily in one swift movement. Jean’s shaking limbs gave out on him, and his front half slowly sank down towards the mattress as Eren started to thrust. After being teased by having the plug inside him for far too long, the feeling of having the real thing inside him proved overwhelming for Jean and the angle of Eren’s thrusts meant he constantly rubbed against Jean’s prostate with every movement. His fingers twisted in the sheets as white stars danced in front of his eyes and a sudden wave of pleasure rushed over him… 

Jean blinked as he realised what had just happened. Did he… Did he really just come without Eren even touching his cock? Damn it, that was… He was willing to bet Eren would never let him hear the end of this. A hand grabbed Jean’s shoulder and turned him round to face Eren, but when he looked into Eren’s eyes he didn’t see any amusement there, only lust. “Fuck, Jean… Want to make you do that again.”

Eren planted a quick kiss to the side of Jean’s mouth, and let Jean’s exhausted body sink back down to the bed as he found his rhythm again. Jean was content to just ride the aftershocks of pleasure as Eren continued to fuck him, until Eren finally came as well. If he were honest, Jean had expected Eren to just collapse in a heap on top of him once he was done, but instead Eren gently helped Jean unbuckle the various straps of his gear before curling up next to him.

Jean felt like he might have dozed, until he was startled by the ticklish sensation of Eren lazily tracing his fingers along the pattern of red marks left behind on Jean’s skin by the straps. It reminded him that as much as he wanted to just lie there and bask in the afterglow, he really needed to clean this mess up and to stash his gear away, and to avoid suspicion, Eren _really_ needed to get back to his own quarters. It was just that Jean was too sleepy to shoo him away. Maybe he could stay for a bit, it might not be so bad…

“Hey, Jean.”

“Yeah?”

“Does this mean I can keep calling you ‘Horse-face’?”

Or he could just smother Eren with a pillow. That worked too.


End file.
